Usagi-San and Misaki
by Lunarstella
Summary: Usagi-san and Misaki go through their love with each other together even thought they are gay


p style="text-align: center;"emstrong"Usagi-san where are you?" asked Misaki "I'm in here Misaki," said Usagi-san. "What are you up to?" questioned Misaki. Nothing much but we could do something grabs Misaki and pushes him against a wall. "Usagi-san knock it off," Misaki said angrily. Why I love you, though, and I have plenty of free time right now *Grabs Misaki and throws him onto the bed and puts his hand up his shirt* "Usagi-san STOP, you have to finish your book you don't have free time you will get in trouble again if you don't make the deadline." yelled Misaki. "I will finish it later I just want you right now, can you at leat give me that?" Questioned Usagi-san. "Only if you promise to finish the book straight afterward then you can continue with this, " said Misaki calmly. " Who are yo, my mother? sorry, I promise to finish it straight afterward." Said Usagi-san with a smile on his face. Usagi-san continued making his moves on Misaki he started to unbutton his pants and stuck his hand there and started rubbing his dick gently going up and down. "How does it feel Misaki?" Usagi-san asked "It feels good," said Misaki while moaning. Usagi-san continues and takes Misaki's pants and underwear off and took his own off. He slowly started to unbutton his shirt. " Wait I will do it" Said Misaki.- while Misaki took his shirt off Usagi-san did the same thing. They started kissing very aggressively and Usagi-san asked Misaki if you he could go in and Misaki said yes, very happily Usagi-san went in Misaki and started thrusting faster and faster. "Usagi-san stop it hurts, " said Misaki with tears running down his face. They continued to do dirty things to each other for about an hour. H, in Misaki and this here is Usagi-san I am a college student and Usagi-san helps me with my work. we live together since my older brother just got married. Usagi-san and I have fallen in love with each other which isn't a surprise since he loved my brother. I'm 21 I'm gay. I never swung that way but Usagi-an changed by heart and I thank him for that I could never love someone more than him."Usagi-san you promised to finish your book after we had sex, so get to it" Misaki told him."Fine I will finish my book so I meet the deadline" Usagi-san said very depressedly. While you finish up I will go make you dinner, what would you like me to make you? questioned Misaki. I would like you to make to make me Curry for me for dinner tonight. "I will make some for you cause I love you, walk," said Misaki while blushing really hard. [30 minutes later] Dinner is ready Usagi-san come get it. Usagi-san? Usagi-san? USAGI-SAN? Are you there? Misaki walks into Usagi's room, he fell asleep on his desk while writing his manuscript."Awww he is so cute maybe I should kiss him." Misaki whispered to himself. Instead he woke Usagi up. "Usagi-san time for dinner"Misaki said in a nice and gentle voice. Usagi grabs him and pulls him toward himself. He kissed Misaki on the lips. "Why are you in my room?" Usagi-san said angrily. "SHIT I forgot he is always in a bad mood when he wakes up" .spoke Misaki's inner self. Usagi started stripping Misaki. He put his hand in his pants and started fondling his junk. "Misaki I love yo," said Usagi-san. "I love you too Usagi-san" replied Misaki while blushing. "I'm going to make you feel good Misaki," Usagi-san said very sexually. Usagi and Misaki fall out of the chair and Usagi continues to fondle his junk. "Misaki you are getting hard," said Usagi-san very excitedly. Misaki started to cum and Usagi just licked up like it was nothing. At least we know Usagi swallow and doesn't spit. He starts sucking Misaki's dick. "Usagi-san please don't," Misaki says as he turns his head away so he can't see Usagi. Usagi stops sucking his dick and starts kissing Misaki all the way up his stomach. He reaches his lips and starts kissing him aggressively one again. They both strip there close and Usagi once again enters Misaki in the ass. Faster and faster he thrusts just this time Misaki has gotten used to it so it doesn't hurt as much. "Usagi-san fill me up with your love, I," Misaki said so desperately." You ready for it? Usagi questioned. "I am ready just hurry upIcan take any /strong/emmoreemstrong" he said while moaning. Usagi fills Misaki up with his love./strong/em/p 


End file.
